


[Podfic] To The Nines

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel, fortunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John skips forward in time, and Sherlock reads the signs that point to nine. John knows he'll eventually be with Sherlock, but the waiting is nearly impossible, and his body is a lot more than transport.</p><p>A foray into magical realism where all the canon events occur, and a hell of a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To The Nines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Nines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464585) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> Grateful thanks to suitesamba for giving me permission to podfic this. I loved the premise of the story and just couldn't resist doing a reading of it. 
> 
> In a week that has seen the sad loss of one of our greatest fantasy authors, I thought we could all do with a little magic. This is dedicated to the late, great, Sir Terry Pratchett - with my grateful thanks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it - happy weekend!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

To The Nines: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3dpaws79g373j9m/To_The_Nines_-_suitesamba.mp3)


End file.
